Not a Bad Life
by Greenleaf1493
Summary: One-Shot: Steve realizes his new life is not so bad.


Oneshot

 **Disclaimer: Characters belong to Marvel, I only took them out for a spin.**

Natasha Romanoff walked into Fury's office 20 minutes after she'd been called. The director was sitting behind his desk clearly waiting for her. From the look on his face she thought she might not like what he had to say.

"I'm glad you're here, Romanoff," he said.

"Your summons sounded serious. What do you need?"

"You partnered well with Captain Rogers during the Battle of New York and your last mission with him and Barton was a success. I want you, and Clint partnered more permanently with Cap."

"I thought you were assigning him to the STRIKE team. You know Barton can't be away from Laura and the kids as often as a STRIKE team assignment would mean."

"I know. Whenever too many missions fall close together you'll go with him and STRIKE while Barton gets some time off."

"Did you talk this over with Barton and Rogers?"

"I did. They both seemed ok with it, although Cap still doesn't know about Laura and the kids. You were the only one I hadn't talked to. I expected it to not be a problem though since Barton and you have been partnered for so long."

Natasha smirked, "Clint wouldn't have been the problem. You were worried I'd say no to working with Cap."

Fury inclined his head but said nothing, content with watching her and waiting on whatever it was she was going to say.

"Normally I wouldn't agree with this. He's too good, too innocent…"

"And you aren't good? Natasha I think by now you've proven that you're more than just what the Red Room wanted you to be. It's time you see that, and maybe partnering you with Rogers will accomplish that."

"I doubt it, but at least I know he can keep up. Anyway, when's our first mission with STRIKE?"

"Day after tomorrow. The boys are in the gym in case you were wondering. Keep them in line, Romanoff."

Natasha recognized the dismissal and left the office with a nod toward Fury. She took the lift down to the gym level to find Clint and Steve in the middle of a sparring session. She leant against the door to watch (just like many other agents were doing) as the two friends went at it. Their sparring session was more them messing around than anything else, but it was still impressive. She knew that Cap and Clint had bonded fast after the battle with the Chitauri and Natasha couldn't help but smile at her boys. She scowled too because she could see all the female agents who were eye-fucking the Captain.

Natasha finally moved from her place by the door when the Captain put Hawkeye in a neck hold. She walked slowly toward them commanding the gazes of everyone at the gym. The men looking at her with thinly veiled desire and the women with barely concealed envy.

"You here to save me, Nat?" Clint asked.

"Nah," she said nonchalantly, "you were messing around so you deserve whatever punishment Steve gives you."

The Captain let out a laugh, "That's why you're my favorite."

Natasha smirked at his comment, "Oh really, and how would you feel about facing your favorite? I would probably be a real challenge, unlike bird brain."

"Barton's real."

"Yeah, Nat!"

Natasha laughed, "Only when you're less interested in goofing off and have a bow and arrows at your disposal."

"You wound me," Clint said while Steve chuckled and released him.

"She's got a point. You weren't really trying right now."

Natasha stuck her tongue out at Clint, "See? So how about it Rogers, you think you can take me?" She asked, her tone seductive and dangerous.

The Super-Soldier smirked—and man did that look sexy on him—he made a show of looking her up and down, "I think so."

"Oh, _this_ I'm not missing," Clint said moving away from the sparring area.

They could see that the other agents were also interested in what was about to happen, and the Black Widow and Captain America silently agreed on giving them a show. Steve and Natasha stood in the middle of the mats facing each other, both analyzing when the other would strike. Eventually, Steve was the first to move toward the spy, but the redhead neatly sidestepped him. Next the spy made a move only to have Steve doge her attack. Clint chuckled from his place outside the arena. He'd seen the two of them fight on many occasions and he knew they could go on for quite a while when feeling particularly stubborn.

"You know you should give up now; these kinds of moves aren't recommended for the elderly," Natasha sassed the blond.

"Very funny, and no way I'm giving up."

"Why not? I won last time."

"Last time," he said as he grabbed her leg to stop a kick, "was a draw because we were called out for that mission."

"Keep telling yourself that, Cap," she said, jumping back up after he'd pushed her to the mats and landing a round kick to his chest, slightly pushing him in the direction of the outside ring.

Steve came right back at her and she sucked in a breath when his fist grazed her stomach. The spy moved quickly and jumped on Steve's shoulders, wrapping her thighs around his neck. She actually managed to bring Steve down, but he used his size and weight to his advantage and twisted out of her grasp before pinning her down.

Natasha laughed softly, not at all bothered by having lost to Steve—he was after all a super soldier, "Ok, ok. I give, but only because I'm hungry."

Steve chuckled, "Sure. Plus, I know I'll be paying for this soon enough."

Clint grinned, "You bet you are, Tasha doesn't like to lose."

The Captain laughed at what the archer said, knowing that he was right. He pulled Natasha from the ground still chuckling slightly. It wasn't a bad life, he mused as he watched Nat and Clint messing with each other. Most of his old friends were gone, but the new ones he was making weren't so terrible.

"Hey Rogers, you getting slow in your old age?" Natasha teased.

"Yeah Cap, come on! We're hungry and you're paying for the chicken wings," Clint said laughing.

Steve laughed at the two and shook his head, sure he missed his old life, but this one wasn't looking so bad anymore.


End file.
